


Behave

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Discovery, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: The night felt like the final culmination of a long journey. They’d been circling each other, becoming friends, growing close, but never stepping over that final line. They’d approached it though; both of them hinting at interest and letting comments slip and touches linger, but never quite taking that first step.Fernando had decided that it was time.
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :)  
> Putting the E-tag on this for safety's sake, but the tags should give a fair idea what's going on... XD
> 
> Massive shoutout and TONS of love to the little tribe of writers who inspired this. You guys are the awesomest. <3

Mark’s rough stubble scratched as he kissed his way down Fernando’s neck, and Fernando tilted his head to give him better access. He let his hand wander up Mark’s back and into his hair, pressing him closer still, and was rewarded with a sharp sting of teeth. He moaned out loud.

The night felt like the final culmination of a long journey. They’d been circling each other for a pretty long time now, becoming friends and growing quite close but never stepping over that final line. They’d certainly approached it though; both of them hinting at interest and letting comments slip and touches linger, but never taking that first step.

Fernando had decided that it was time. He’d made sure to stay near Mark at the party, made sure they both had a bit of a drink but not too much, and had made his presence known enough that nobody else might be tempted to approach. When he wanted something, he got it.

A sudden spike of just-nearly painful pressure brought him back to the moment and he tried shaking his head away.

“No, do not, no marks,” he panted. Mark relented, stopping for a second and then kissing his way down Fernando’s jaw instead.

“Just want to taste you,” he said, a smirk in his voice. “Didn’t know you had _rules_ about that kinda thing...”

Something in the way he said it made Fernando open his eyes and look at him. He felt just a touch defensive. As if his rules were a bad thing.

“Just do not want to have to explain.”

“Nobody’s going to see that.” The words were whispered against his lips, making him shiver and close his eyes again. “And if they did, they’d just know you’d had a good time.”

“So you are going to give me a good time?” Fernando teased. Mark chuckled.

“That was the plan, yeah.”

Fernando stepped back a little, looking Mark up and down before taking hold of his own shirt and pulling it off over his head. He liked having a captive audience, and if he was honest he liked being the center of his partner’s attention. Mark smirked and followed suit, removing his own shirt as well, and then taking it one step further, undoing his belt and popping the top button in his jeans open.

Maybe that was why he’d felt drawn to him all along, Fernando thought. Maybe it was Mark’s way of taking care of himself, of being quite willing to cooperate but always keeping that air of independence that attracted him.

Once naked they fell to the bed together, hands and mouths eagerly exploring all the familiar newness before them. Fernando sucked in a long breath as Mark’s teeth closed on his bottom lip while his hands ventured down his back, taking a firm hold of his ass. The hints of pain were delicious, but so few knew how to do them right.

“This,” he panted as best he could, finally getting his hand to cooperate and finding Mark’s hard cock, taking a firm hold. “I want this.”

“Good, because that’s what you’re getting,” Mark said with another chuckle, sitting up a little. “Give me the bottle.” He waved his hand at the nightstand, and even in the relative darkness of a room lit only by the lights from outside the window, Fernando could see the bottle of lube he wanted.

“You get it, I will close the curtain,” he said, starting to get up. He was just twisting to sit on the edge of the bed when Mark’s hand found his wrist.

“Leave it.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re fucking gorgeous and I want to see what I’m doing,” Mark said in a low voice.

“But...” Fernando didn’t usually care about if the lights were on or off, but the curtain suddenly felt important. He couldn’t quite say why.

“Nobody’s gonna see, we’re on the twelfth fucking floor mate.”

Fernando shot another glance at the window.

“Give me the bottle, please,” Mark said. For some reason the ‘please’ didn’t quite sound like one, but Fernando still complied, reaching out for the nightstand only to find Mark hadn’t let go of his wrist. He stretched to reach the bottle and his fingers had only just closed on it when Mark pulled him back onto the bed. He yelped.

“Thank you,” Mark said, catching his lips in a searing kiss again. He held on to his wrist and kissed him so hard it pressed his back down into the bed.

Fernando couldn’t help but whimper. His partners usually let him have control of the situation but Mark didn’t seem to want to do what he said. He had to admit it was, for some reason, a dizzying prospect.

Mark opened the bottle and shook some out onto his hand, stroking his own cock. Even though the room was dim, Fernando could see it glistening with the lube now, and spread his legs a little further. Surely Mark wasn’t going to leave him to take care of himself?

“I haven’t forgotten about you,” Mark said, almost absently, still slowly stroking himself and looking at Fernando, who squirmed a little. He didn’t like to wait.

Finally, Mark got some more lube onto his fingers and clicked the bottle shut, tossing it aside. As his hand trailed downward, Fernando’s hand snaked down his chest, continued down his belly and finally found his own cock, stroking it with a pleased little sigh.

“You leave that to me.”

Fernando found his hand moved away, gently but determinedly.

“If you want to stroke something, you can have this.” Mark guided him to his own slick cock, actually closing his hand for him, pressing tight against the hot skin. It took Fernando a second to find his bearings and then he cautiously moved his hand.

“There ya’ go,” Mark said, sounding pleased. He waited a second and then slowly pressed his fingers down, giving Fernando a moment to adjust before starting to slick him up. As if testing it, he pushed up softly, hitting that spot that made Fernando dig his heels down into the bed and grasp Mark’s cock even harder.

“Oh so you like that?”

He set up a rhythm of doing it again and again, letting his fingers slide out and hitting the same spot when he slid back inside, causing Fernando to start breathing in time with his movements, almost holding his breath when Mark was still, gasping sharply every time his fingers curled and set off the blasts of light behind his eyelids.

“No no, you stay here.”

The admonishment brought him back and he opened his eyes, confused. Mark had taken hold of his hand again and was guiding it back to his own cock. Without really thinking about it, he’d let go and let his hand drift back toward himself.

“I want this now,” he said, giving Mark’s cock another hard squeeze.

“Going too slow, am I?”

Mark kept sliding his fingers in and out, but now he was deliberately missing that delicious spot. Fernando looked at him for a few seconds. Mark wasn’t looking at his face, but something about how his lips were twitching, like he was fighting a smile, made Fernando slowly release his cock again.

“Yes, little bit.” He closed his hand around his own cock, giving a low moan at the feeling of his own warm, lube-slick hand, and gave it a stroke.

Mark’s hand closed around his wrist again, guiding his hand back, firmer this time.

“Well d’ya want to make things nice for yourself, or d’ya want me to make it nice _for_ you?”

As soon as he closed his fingers, Mark changed his angle and upped the pace, fingering him almost roughly, making him shift his hips up and moan each time he pressed inside. He wasn’t sure whether he was trying to get away or trying to get Mark to go even deeper, to give him more, but he kept a firm hold on Mark’s cock this time and jerked him off as best he could, the slick sounds of skin on skin indecent to his ears.

“That’s better,” Mark growled, sitting up a little and almost pulling at him before climbing over to settle between Fernando’s legs. Then, he suddenly sat up.

“Hang on,” he said, quickly moving off the bed.

“What are you..?”

Mark rummaged in his bag and got back onto the bed, holding a condom. He looked at Fernando for a few seconds before Fernando realized he was expected to supply an answer to the unspoken question. When he gave him a short nod, Mark started moving again, getting the condom out of the packet and putting it on himself.

“Could have done that for you,” Fernando said, stroking himself slowly and watching Mark work.

“Nah, you seem to have your hands full with yourself there...” Mark said, sitting back between Fernando’s legs again and looking down at his hand.

“No, _you_ were busy now,” Fernando said, smirking. He let go of himself and made a gesture as if to tell Mark to get on with it. Mark shook his head with a little snicker, but still moved closer.

“Now don’t do that again, okay?”

Fernando nodded, grinning, almost feeling dizzy. Mark shuffled closer and Fernando spread his legs even further to invite him in. First there was that blunt pressure, then, when his body got on board with what was going on, the slow stretch as Mark slid further inside.

Fernando closed his eyes with a groan, his back arching up off the bed and his hand slipping back around himself, he just wanted a little more, just a bit.

“Nuh-uh,” Mark said, supporting himself one-handed on the bed and grabbing Fernando’s wrist, pulling his hand away. “I told you not to do that.”

“But I want...”

He stopped speaking abruptly as Mark quickly shifted his grip and pulled Fernando’s arm up above his head.

“Now I’m gonna have to hold on to this.”

Fernando couldn’t say anything back. His mouth was dry and he was blinking rapidly, looking at Mark like he’d never seen anything like this in his whole life.

“Put your other arm up,” Mark said, his voice low and rough, barely more than a breath. Fernando started moving his arm, but then stopped.

“And if I do not want..?”

He wasn’t quite sure why he said it. He _did_ want it, wanted nothing more right now, in fact.

“That’s alright,” Mark said, smirking, his voice less strained. “I thought there was something else you might want though...” he shifted his hips, giving Fernando space to arch his back up again with a gasp as he inched deeper. Now he raised his arm and let Mark grasp his other wrist too, holding him in place.

“You like?” Fernando asked, twisting his arms just a little. The hold was firm, but not painful. He _could_ wriggle free, he supposed, but he found he very much didn’t want to. His heart was pounding fast and it felt like he couldn’t quite get enough air, and it was making him a bit light-headed.

“Having a bit of control over you? It’s a rare treat.”

Fernando shot him a grin, twisting his arms again.

“I could get away,” he breathed, trying to use his legs to nudge Mark closer. Mark chuckled.

“You could _try_ it, yeah.”

Fernando tried to pull his arms down and the grip on him got significantly tighter. Mark let him settle down again, and Fernando stopped moving around, finding himself as out of breath as if he’d just done some hard running.

“You done trying?”

“For now, yes,” Fernando shot back.

“Good to know.”

Mark pushed his hips forward until he was flush against Fernando’s ass, finally buried to the hilt inside him, the motion making Fernando’s mouth fall open wordlessly. He gave him a second to get used to the sensation and then started moving, going slow at first but speeding up when Fernando managed to meet his eyes.

It was the strangest feeling, Fernando thought hazily, because he couldn’t look away. He wasn’t trying to get back in control; in fact he just wanted more, trying to communicate as much by trying to meet Mark’s thrusts with his hips. But he couldn’t speak, his body felt taut and limp at the same time, his thoughts were swimming and swirling around his head but he couldn’t _think_.

“You with me?” Mark asked, keeping the rhythm going but leaning down close, so close they were forehead to forehead, but still keeping his hold on Fernando’s wrists. Fernando made a whimpering noise, nodding eagerly as best he could. He couldn’t feel anything but Mark’s glorious cock and his hands closed around his wrists, like they were the only real things in the world.

“Mark,” Fernando panted, “Mark...”

He tugged at his arm, trying to get it free. Just a little bit more, that was all he needed, just a little more.

“You let me do that,” Mark said, breathing just as hard but smiling, letting go of one of Fernando’s wrists.

He instantly pushed his hand down between them and found it just as quickly wrenched away again.

“Mark!”

Mark hadn’t stopped moving, not for a second, hips still pitching forward and driving his blood up to boiling, but Fernando needed _more_.

“Told you to let me do that...”

He didn’t slow down, didn’t stop, and didn’t let go of Fernando’s wrists again until he couldn’t look at Mark anymore, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Mark,” he whimpered. “Please...”

When Mark let go this time, Fernando took hold of his other wrist to keep himself from reaching down again. He _really_ wanted to, but Mark would stop if he tried it, he knew that.

“Alright then,” Mark gasped, taking Fernando’s cock in his free hand and stroking it, keeping the same pace as his hips, making Fernando’s whole body jerk like he’d been electrocuted. He drove his heels into Mark’s back, trying to keep him in place while he came, his mind blown clean of thoughts and completely unable to form words.

\--

Neither spoke again until they were back in bed, a good while later. Mark had helped him up on shaky legs after holding him close for a while, taken him to the bathroom so they could both get at least a little bit cleaner before going back to the bedroom. Fernando had eyed his clothes on the floor. He was in Mark’s room. His thoughts felt a little jittery now, a sense of nerves he wasn’t used to.

“Come here,” Mark said, hugging him close again and guiding him back to bed, down under the covers. He kissed his temple. “You’re staying the night, right?”

“If,” Fernando started, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat. “If you want.”

“Good then, because I do,” Mark smiled, kissing him again. His body was warm and reassuring, something solid and real, and Fernando snuggled in closer. It felt good.

“Hope I didn’t hurt your hands,” Mark murmured into his hair. Fernando tilted his head back to look at him. He hadn’t even thought of it. Now that he bent his wrists, they were a little tender maybe, but certainly not hurt.

“No, I am fine.”

“Good. Figured you’d tell me if you wanted to stop.”

“Yes,” Fernando agreed.

“Wasn’t sure you’d go for it at all to be honest,” Mark continued, kissing him again. “But you seemed to be enjoying yourself?”

It took Fernando a moment to realize it had been a question, and when he looked up he found that Mark was looking down at him and trying to read his expressions.

“Oh, yes. Yes, very much. Just... eh...” It felt strange to express what he was thinking, but at the same time it felt important. “Did not know it could be...”

Mark chuckled, his chest moving suddenly under Fernando’s hand, making him smile.

“It can be all sorts of things.” Mark’s face turned suddenly serious. “Whatever you want.”

“You can show me?”

“Whatever you want,” Mark repeated.

Their lips met softly, a tender promise that neither needed words for. There would be plenty of time for talking. Now it was time for sleep.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
